


Shuichi's Turn

by stormwolf99



Series: Amasaiouma Kink Fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Force-Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Making Out, Multi, Pet Names, Stuffing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwolf99/pseuds/stormwolf99
Summary: Shuichi gets his turn now and he pushes himself a little too far.





	Shuichi's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a kink fic series. It can be read out of order but makes more sense to read part one first. If you aren't into this kink, don't read.

One more night had passed where the three new lovers had indulged themselves. Kokichi did remarkably well and now it was time for Shuichi to experience what it was like. Rantaro was ready prepping another feast for the night, this time keeping the tastes of the detective boy in mind. He was the opposite of Kokichi, he preferred mild or salty flavors. It was harder to make mass amounts of certain things in the kitchen of the school, and the limited amount of ingredients but Rantaro thought he had something figured out.

This time he left the boys in his room to do as they pleased while he cooked. Luckily, since the incident of the first night Kirumi has protested making any more dishes. She didn’t want to run the risk of having the “monocubs” steal her meals again.

When he left for the dining hall, he took the cart with him to quickly transport everything back before anybody entered the hall. It worked out conveniently for him. And so far, he hasn’t even had to talk to too many of the other students, let alone explain what all the food was for.

Hours had passed before Rantaro was completely ready to return to his dorm and commence tonight’s affair. He checked the path from the back deck to see if anybody was out, and sure enough there was not a soul. He quickly wheeled the cart to the dorms and entered his room. Kokichi and Shuichi were on the bed, the smaller boy laid on top of the other as they passed the time making out. Rantaro grinned as he laid eyes on them. They occasionally butted heads, and both seemed to pine for his own attention more than each other’s. But now it seemed that they were becoming more comfortable together.

“Are you boys ready?” Rantaro made his presence known as he closed the door behind him. The two of them didn’t even notice Rantaro come in until he spoke up. Kokichi broke away from the detective and both of them smiled when they saw the third boy.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Shuichi said sheepishly. He was looking forward to this just as much as Rantaro must be, but he was pretty nervous too. Unlike Kokichi, Shuichi had been interested in this sort of thing for a long time. To be honest, he has half-heartedly tried to do this to himself before but he gave up as soon as he felt full and that never took long. But Rantaro looked like he had a plan, and after watching Kokichi last night he felt like he would be more capable with the two of them helping.

“I bet Rantaro made you some delicious food too,” Kokichi said as he took a whiff of the air. The dishes on the cart were giving off an amazing aroma. Shuichi could smell it too. He had purposefully avoided eating anything today in preparation for this. It was almost 4 p.m. now and his stomach gurgled angrily as he sensed the food nearby.

“Sounds like we should get started right away,” Rantaro chuckled. He opened up one of the pots on the cart that had a hot noodle dish in it. He tried to avoid things that would be hard to feed to him. But he figured that lots of bread and grain dishes coupled with decent amounts of liquid intake would help him bloat up nicely. Rantaro took a taste test of the noodles slathered in a rich teriyaki sauce. It was pretty hot, so he left the lid off to cool it a bit.

He thought about the best way to do this. Shuichi was too tall to sit in his lap like Kokichi, and sitting on a different chair might be harder for Kokichi to reach. So Rantaro went to the other boys and directed them to sit on the couch close together. They would put Shuichi between them and place the dishes on the coffee table. He started moving some of the plates and pots to the table until no more would fit, then he handed Kokichi some bottles of water and a few lighter sodas. Shuichi may not be a fan, but the fizziness of the drinks helped deal with the pressure later so he would appreciate drinking at least a little bit. 

“Shuichi, can you take your jacket off? But leave your shirt on,” Rantaro asked. Shuichi nodded and undid the closures on his jacket and threw it onto the bed. He also thought to take his belt off. Surely that would make him uncomfortable the quickest if he left it on. With that, Rantaro was already ready with the first bite.

Shuichi took the glob of noodles into his mouth eagerly. He really must’ve been starving because he was already done with the first bite before Rantaro was ready with a second one.

“Somebody’s eager,” Rantaro chided as he shoved the next ball of noodles into the dark haired boy’s mouth. Shuichi hummed in agreement as he slurped the excess noodles between his lips. On his other side, Kokichi was opening one of the soda bottles waiting until Rantaro was finished. Meanwhile, he got onto his knees and started giving Shuichi light pecks on the neck. Shuichi gave him a soft moan through his mouthful of food. Rantaro gave him one more huge bite and Shuichi downed it quickly.

“Would you like a drink baby?” Kokichi asked as he saw Rantaro take a pause. Shuichi nodded and let Kokichi gently pour the drink down his throat. He wasn’t too fond of the harshness of the fizzy drink, but he knew why Rantaro had brought it. So he obediently chugged the drink until the bottle was empty. He gasped as he finished the last gulp and Kokichi tossed the bottle aside. He could already feel the food settling in his stomach and it was starting to feel tight. He didn’t have any noticeable food baby yet, but it was only a matter of time if they kept going like this. 

Rantaro grabbed a soft bun that he had buttered so it could go down easier and gave it to Shuichi. Despite having his hands free he didn’t so much as raise them. He let Rantaro hold the bun out and chomped on it until it was small enough for the tall boy to push the rest into his mouth. Shuichi took more than just the bun into his mouth, eagerly taking Rantaro’s finger into his mouth and sucking on it softly as he slowly drew back into the couch. Rantaro was caught off guard by his actions but felt invigorated by the other boy’s excitement.

While Rantaro fed him buns, Kokichi placed his hand on Shuichi’s stomach. He gave him soft rubs, hoping that would help before he even felt any pain.

Soon, Shuichi had gone through a whole bags worth of soft buns. He was feeling the effects of his fullness. Just as Rantaro wanted, not only was he cramming a ton of food into his usually slim stomach but he was also starting to bloat even bigger than he would have been with just the food. He was starting to feel his shirt tighten but Rantaro insisted that he left it on. He wanted to see if he could get big enough to pop some of the buttons. Shuichi winced at the thought, but he didn’t want to disappoint the tall boy.

“Are you doing okay Shuichi?” Kokichi asked him in a soft voice. Shuichi nodded, but Kokichi kept his hand to his stomach. He could swear he felt it growing which only made him want it to go faster. He opened up the other bottle of soda and had Shuichi drink the thing down. He figured getting to soda out of the way would be better not only for bloating him, but also for Shuichi’s taste buds. Shuichi begrudgingly finished the second soda bottle and felt gross. His stomach was bubbling from all of the carbonation and he had to focus his energy on not getting sick in front of the others.

Rantaro reached out to Shuichi’s growing belly as Kokichi took his turn. He was still feeling pretty soft as he pressed into his stomach slightly. Testing to see how much room he may have left. Shuichi seemed a little discomforted by the pressure on his gut but he kept drinking the soda until it was gone. As he let go of the bottle, he let out a loud burp as Kokichi pulled the bottle away.

Shuichi looked down to see his distended midsection. The buttons of his shirt were starting to push against him, holding back his growing tummy. He had to reach up for a second and rub it for himself. He really wanted to take the shirt off, the pressure from the buttons was only going to get worse but he still kept it on since Rantaro asked him too.

After giving him a short break, Rantaro grabbed another plate. He made a bunch of onigiri, which he knew Shuichi loved. When Shuichi saw them, he gave a relieved sigh and took a bite out of the one Rantaro brought to his mouth. He finished one, than another, and another. Almost mindlessly at this point. Kokichi had scooted right up next to him, poking and rubbing his belly softly as he watched the dark haired boy obediently eat the rice balls.

“I made these especially for you, so I hope you eat every single one,” Rantaro said softly as he reached for now the fifth onigiri. Shuichi moaned happily as he finished the rice ball, having Kokichi hand on him constantly was helping ward any potential cramping. He hadn’t really felt any severe pain yet, just discomfort at being so full. As he finished the last rice ball, ten in total, he let out another huge belch. Blushing as he did so.

“S-sorry,” he apologized.

“No need love,” Rantaro smiled as he touched his distended stomach again. Shuichi was feeling more bloated and absolutely huge at this point, but then Kokichi brought another bottle to his lips. Just water this time, but all the bread in his stomach was inflating as he took in more liquid. He could feel it working to push him out even further. It was the weirdest feeling to describe. Almost like being inflated from the inside.

“You’re really getting big Shuichi, I bet you’ll get those buttons to pop off,” Kokichi said as he watched the water in the bottle slowly lower. Shuichi patted his arm when the bottle was about three fourths of the way empty so he could take a breath. He was getting to the point where breathing was becoming a struggle and he huffed in between breaths.

“You can tell us if you want to stop,” Rantaro said, his hand still rubbing his now pretty tight belly. The large amount of liquid in him was making him a bit squishier than he would have been otherwise, but he was looking like he was going to hit his limit. Shuichi shook his head defiantly.

“No, I can keep going,” he insisted, sounding a bit lethargic but determined. Kokichi let him finish the bottle of water and both boys took a break to help rub his bloated tummy. They could feel the tightness of his shirt as well as his stomach. The fabric was stretching over him desperately trying to stay together, although you could see his skin poking through the gaps in the shirt. Kokichi was getting more excited watching the shirt become taut, and he really wanted to see one of those buttons go flying.

Rantaro gave him more to eat, though he was having to slow his pace as Shuichi’s movements were more stalled than before. The tall teen readjusted himself to encourage Shuichi to keep going. He scooted closer to the dark haired boy and put his arm around his waist. He gently rubbed his stomach with his left hand as he used his right to go between the plate and his lips. As he brought more food to his mouth, the lanky boy leaned into his ear to whisper encouraging words.

Shuichi was feeling sick from the pressure on his stomach from the shirt buttons. He almost wanted to scarf down everything he could until the shirt bust open just to get some relief but he was hardly able to move at this point. Rantaro toyed with the button that was sitting at the widest part of his belly, hoping to encourage it to snap off soon.

Kokichi leaned in close, gently massaging Shuichi’s lower belly as he tried to give him some more relief. Shuichi was looking pretty dazed as he looked down to meet Kokichi’s eyes as he gently pressed his fingers into the taut flesh.

“Maybe we should stop,” Kokichi suggested, sounding concerned about the young detective.

“You’re right, you did really well Shuichi,” Rantaro agreed as he kissed Shuichi’s warm cheek.

“No… w-wait, I can… still…” Shuichi had to take frequent breaths between words, “k-kee- HIC!” the dark haired boy had taken in too much air and hiccupped before he could finish speaking. The spasm was finally enough to push the button on his shirt to its limit and it flew off across the room. His poor aching stomach gurgled loudly as it finally pushed through his clothes. Shuichi whined painfully after his button popped. The sudden pressure increase really hurt and he had to focus on not becoming sick.

“You actually managed to pop it!” Kokichi said sounding surprised. He kept trying to massage his hurting tummy, hoping he could help ease his pain.

“I think you pushed yourself too far sweetie,” Rantaro scolded kindly. Shuichi wanted to protest, but he had another violent hiccup. He let out a low cry as the spasm constricted his stomach contents again harshly. 

“Let me undo this for you,” Kokichi quickly tugged the buttons out of their holes, giving Shuichi a little more relief. Now that they could see his bare flesh, they could tell how tight he was. Almost drum like.

Shuichi let out a slightly relieved sigh as the pressure was let off and he sunk into the couch letting his belly hang out as far as it needed to. He was quickly covered in the other boy’s hands as they tried to help soothe his aches.

The moment after the stuffing concluded was the most painful. Of course, the belly rubs helped ease him more quickly than if he was doing in alone. But Shuichi could barely move a muscle for a good hour or so. He even dozed off for a few minutes. Rantaro held his arm around his shoulders, drawing him in for support while Kokichi switched between his light massages and soft kisses on his bloated stomach. A few times he ran his tongue over the slight impressions the shirt made on his belly before finally giving out.

They finally got Shuichi to let out a few good belches to help his stomach free some room, and after two hours had passed he finally was able to move.

“Wow,” he said like he had been holding his breath that entire time. His stomach was still contracting his breathing but it wasn’t as bad as before.

“Sorry love, this wasn’t supposed to be excruciatingly painful,” Rantaro apologized with his head down, “I should’ve stopped you sooner.”

“It’s okay, I was a little too ambitious too. It wasn’t your fault,” Shuichi assured, his hand holding his overstuffed gut, “I feel like I’m going to burst though.”

“You won’t,” Rantaro laughed.

“Not unless you eat even more!” Kokichi joked. Shuichi’s eyes got big at the thought.

“No way,” he said with a chuckle.

“Do you think you can stand up?” Rantaro asked as he got up from the couch himself to try and clean up.

“Maybe, I will need some help though,” he said. Rantaro and Kokichi gave him a hand and pulled Shuichi to his feet. Now that he was up, he quickly undid the button on his pants and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Do you need to lay down?” Kokichi asked, taking both of Shuichi’s hands in his.

“That would be nice,” Shuichi nodded bashfully. Kokichi helped him walk to the bed while Rantaro cleaned up the mess. He took a few more bites of the food Shuichi didn’t eat, not wanting it to go to waste. Kokichi could have some too since they hadn’t eaten a scrap of food since they began this.

“Goodnight Shuichi, if you need anything let us know okay?” Kokichi wished as he gave Shuichi a deep kiss. Shuichi stroked the small boy’s hair happily as he kissed him back. Kokichi helped pull the blanket over him and helped him get comfy laying on one side. Rantaro came to the side of the bed and got his kiss goodnight as well.

Shuichi passed out quickly despite it still being early in the night. Leaving Rantaro and Kokichi to find ways to pass the time until they were ready for bed. The smaller boy beckoned him to the couch where he hungrily kissed the taller boy as he sat down. Rantaro held the other as he kissed him back. Next thing they knew, they were making out. Rantaro laid back on the couch with the smaller boy propped up on top of him. Suddenly, Rantaro stopped. Kokichi looked at him with a surprised look.

“I… never repaid you for what you did the other night,” he said, seemingly out of nowhere. Kokichi’s face looked confused, but he realized what Rantaro was talking about as he found the boy’s big hand rubbing the bulge in his pants.

“Oh?” Kokichi said with a mischievous tone, “I want expecting any return, but I won’t stop you either.” Rantaro gave him a wide smile and swiftly flipped them around so he was on top. They would have liked to involve Shuichi but he was having a hard time moving in general, so they just let him sleep. Rantaro orally pleasured the small boy, who had a hard time keeping his voice down, and afterwards enjoyed some of the leftovers of Shuichi’s feast for dinner. Rantaro slept on the floor again, since he was too tall for the couch and Kokichi was quickly snoring away as soon as he got comfortable.

Rantaro laid back, thinking about how lucky he had been to run into these two. He closed his eyes, plotting what kind of stuff they were going to try next.


End file.
